Bittersweet Misery
by purplerainbows
Summary: Because they're both equally screwed up, she just blames him. ShaneMitchieNate.
1. Mitchie Torres

**Mitchie Torres.**

You had a habit of making me cry. You did.

I don't know why, I really don't.

Was it on purpose? Was it just me being overemotional?

When I screamed at you with the tears running, and you stormed off,

he would always stop by and hold me tight.

Just hold me, until the end of the night.

He would whisper sweet nothings and lullabies in my ear.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

Sometimes you would even lie to me. You did.

I knew it. I'm not as stupid as you might think I am.

But could I blame you? Could I really?

No. I don't think so. Wouldn't that just make me _a_ _fucking hypocrite_?

But still, when I caught you in a lie, I would tell what a jerk you were.

I would leave, and run all the way to his place.

He would calm med down, tell me that everything was okay.

He would always do that after a nasty fight.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You always came home late. You did.

I get that. You're a rock star. (pft, _pop_ star would be more like it.)

I would sit at home, and wonder where you were.

Your interview ended two hours ago, but you were nowhere to be seen.

Not even a single phone call would you give me.

Now that, I didn't get. He would always call.

Tell me don't worry, you were on your way.

We would talk until you walked through the door.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You always acted your own jerky way. You did.

You would snap at me, every chance you got.

You would act all protective in public, but when we came home, you wouldn't even look at me.

Did I disgust you that much?

Everyone said I had changed you. But I hadn't.

You wouldn't even touch me anymore.

You were repelled by me. But he wasn't.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

And you did cheat on me. You did.

You weren't even discreet about it. The lipstick marks on your collar,

and the unfamiliar perfume were both a dead giveaway.

You would come home and act like everything was normal.

But it wasn't. And yet, I couldn't confront you with it.

I still couldn't believe that our relationship was a dead end.

I _wouldn't_ believe it. So I confided in him.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

But you loved me. You did.

You would hold me tight, through the night. You would

wrap your arms around me and kiss me goodbye.

Place your lips on my forehead, and whisper in my ear that

you thought I was beautiful. Say I was the only one for you.

You would buy me flowers, for no reason at all.

Stand up to your friends and say, this is my girlfriend,

and I love her. But he was always standing in the shadows.

Behind the curtain.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. So this is not just a oneshot, actually. You might thought it was, but it's a five-shot. I think. Maybe I'll ad a extra. I know this is different, and maybe hard to understand, but I just got the idea. I hope you guys like it. Please review. [:


	2. Shane Gray

**Shane Gray.**

I had a habit of making you cry. I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to, I swear. There was nothing more agonizing

than seeing your broken face. But what was I to do?

Admit how screwed up I am? Tell you what a mess you are?

Tell you how your words broke me down, time after time?

Because they did. Every time a tear of yours would slip because of me, it hurt me twice as

much as it did you. Every time you ran to him, the pain was unbearable.

His hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

He liked that, he did.

-

Sometimes I would even lie to you. I'm sorry.

You knew. I couldn't fool you. I was always told I was a bad liar.

But you… you weren't. You could fool me. I always wanted to

think the best of you. You were perfect. You were_ Mitchie_. So I believed you.

Or maybe I just wasn't listening closely enough. I never really listened.

But even when I did, you could lie to me.

And you did. Every time you ran off to his place.

His hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

-

He liked that, he did.

I always came home late. I'm sorry.

I would do an interview, and not come home until hours after

it was done. You would be at home, playing

the perfect housewife. That scared me. Our relationship scared me.

And it wasn't like, you would be in the dark,

not knowing where I was. Because he would call you.

Because he would always beat me to it. And I know that if he had been beside you

his hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

He liked that, he did.

-

I always acted like 'Shane Gray – The Jerk.' I'm sorry.

But you would be too kind, and care too much. I wasn't

used to that. So I snapped at you. You would look

guilty, when it was all my fault. You thought I was disgusted by you.

How could I ever be? And I know, I was too jealous and protective.

You would always confront me about it. But I never told you the truth.

Because I didn't want to admit that it was because,

his hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

He liked that, he did.

-

I was unfaithful. I'm sorry.

I know you knew. The tear stains on your cheek,

and the pain in your eyes were both a dead giveaway.

To know, I had caused that pain, made me so disgusted by myself.

You never noticed the scars on my wrist.

And yet, it continued. I let it continue. The times you were with him, I'd be with her.

I drove to her apartment every time

his hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

He liked that, he did.

-

I loved you. I'm sorry.

I do love you. For that I'm even sorrier. I was selfish, and didn't stay away from you,

like I should've. I caused you so much pain, and I didn't leave.

I knew you weren't going to leave me, and yet I stayed through all the misery.

But every time I caught a glimpse of your smile, I was in love.

You did change me for the better, when it was just you & me.

But you could also change me for the worse, when

his hands would hold yours for a minute.

His arms would wrap around your waist for more than a second.

He liked that, he did.

-

* * *

**A/N: **Next up is Nate. That ought to be interesting. Please review guys, it means alot if you do. I get a lot of alerts and faves but hardly any reviews, which sucks. :/


	3. Nate Lucas

_**A/N: **So this is the third chapter of my little weird ministory. Nate's chapter. And I would like to make a dedication to rainpop/millie because she is such a nemi/nitchie lover, it's cute(: _

_Well, I hope you guys like it(:_

* * *

**Nate Lucas**

I wiped your tears way. I shouldn't have.

But how could I not? You always came to me. Or I came to you.

I can't keep track anymore. Your face was broken, tearstained.

And I knew why. You had screamed, he had stormed off.

We all knew the drill. I even witnessed it a time, or two.

It was always the same reason you came. It was because of him. My best friend.

And every time I thought, and hoped you would stay with me, you went back home to him.

You would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did.

-

I would soothe out his lies. I shouldn't have.

I shouldn't have interfered in your relationship. I became a shadow, always looming on the sideline.

I got caught up in it. I got caught up in you.

But I knew you and I were never going to happen. So I promised myself,

I would do anything to keep you happy. And you were happy with him, despite it all.

So I would soothe his lies. Tell you everything was going to be okay,

and after that you would run back to his open arms.

You would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did.

-

I came up with his excuses. I shouldn't have.

You would call me, or I would call you. Ask me where he was.

The truth is, I didn't always know. So I told you something, anything,

to keep the worry out of your voice. You were so worried.

I promised you to talk to you, until he walked through

the door. Sometimes I wished he wouldn't.

Because then our phone calls would never end. But he always came home.

You would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did.

-

I always came back. I shouldn't have.

I should have just stayed out of you & his problems.

You were sure he was disgusted by you. I know that wasn't true.

But did I tell you that? No.

I told you_ I_ wasn't disgusted by you.

You would smile, and tell me what a great friend I was. Friend. And nothing else.

Because I couldn't make you feel any of those things, he made you feel.

You would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did.

-

I always listened to your darkest secrets. I shouldn't have.

You said, you told me things you'd never told anyone.

Told me I knew all your darkest secrets. Were you trying to torture me?

Give me false hope? The day you told me you thought he

was cheating on you I was ecstatic. I thought it could be me & you.

But it couldn't. You wouldn't confront him with it. You would put on a smile, and pretend everything was okay.

Even knowing he was you unfaithful, you would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did.

-

I loved you. I shouldn't have.

He was my best friend, despite it all.

No matter what, you were a taken woman.

But it hurt, so deeply. Like nothing had ever hurt before.

Because it wasn't me, who would plant a random kiss on your lips.

It wasn't me who would sing you a love song. It was him.

And what hurt the most? The fact that you loved that it was him.

You would smile when he kissed your forehead.

Your eyes would twinkle when he held your hand.

I hated that, I did

-

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please review(:_


	4. Jason Bishop

**_A/N: Jason's was shorter because he is an airhead, and I can only write about intellectual people like myself :D No, just kidding. It's because he's just an observer on the sideline. (: _**

* * *

**Jason Bishop**

I want a birdhouse. I do.

But I can't make it myself. And nobody wants to help me.

She was always crying. Or else she'd be with him. Or you.

You were apparently at a music camp, and they don't make birdhouses. (yeah, right)

And he always asked me why I wanted a birdhouse.

I told him, he could just ask you to make him something. But he didn't want anything of yours.

Except her, of course. So now I have no one left, except Caitlyn. She's scary.

I want a birdhouse, I do.

It has to be yellow, and purple.

I like those colors, I do.

-

I want world peace. I do.

But it's so hard to get Connect 3 to put a good example, with you and him

always fighting. And over her? Don't you realize how many birds

we could help safe? We could help save the world

from global warming, if you two would just calm down.

You and he are boiling hot! Doesn't really help when the ice is melting!

Think about the penguins! If they could talk, I think they would say,

I want a birdhouse, I do.

It has to be yellow, and purple.

I like those colors, I do.

-

I think this is lame. I do.

You are not treating her right.

He is.

She knows.

You are not treating me right either.

Always ignoring what I say.

Classifying me as an airhead just because,

I want a birdhouse, I do.

It has to be yellow, and purple.

I like those colors, I do

-

* * *

**_A/N: Next up is either a mix or Caitlyn. Haven't made up my mind yet. Just so you know, Mitchie is going to end this story off, so you do get an ending! Not just a situation seen from different peoples POV's. (:_**

Review, and you're a sweetheart.


	5. Caitlyn Gellar

**Caitlyn Gellar**

You were a stupid moron. I was too.

You wanted her. Why I couldn't comprehend.

You didn't realize that she was never going to leave him, for you.

You were so in love with her, it was sickening.

Everyone knew, even him. Did you never notice those white scars on his wrists?

She loved him, in a way she could never love you.

But still you kept believing she was going to run to you, for good.

You kept thinking you & her were destined to be together.

You never realized that you and me were meant for each other.

You were a stupid moron. I was too.

-

You were always trying to make her feel better. I was too.

But, she is my best friend. It's my job. Why did you care so much about her,

when you should have been with me?

Couldn't you see how beautiful you and I could be?

Couldn't you see that he & she were better off together?

Couldn't you see that he & she had to figure out a way out of this mess on their own?

Maybe, I was wrong. Because you couldn't see.

You kept thinking you & her were destined to be together.

You never realized that you and me were meant for each other.

You were a stupid moron. I was too.

-

You were her shoulder to cry on. I was too.

But unlike you, I never wished for anything else.

Not like you did. And what ached me was, that I think

sometimes she wished for more too.

She couldn't see how perfect you and I was,

because she was so god damned messed up on her own,

to recognize anyone else's problems.

You kept thinking you & her were destined to be together.

You never realized that you and me were meant for each other.

You were a stupid moron. I was too.

* * *

**_A/N: Because i love Caitlyn, and well... Idk, i just kinda like these love triangles... or squares or whatever. anyways, _**

**_review, and you're a sugar cookie. _**


	6. Tess Tyler

**_A/N:_** _Does anyone else think that the girl who played Tess Tyler was horrible? I did. She was so bad, it wasn't even funny to mock her. I was litterally crumbling my toes as I watched Camp Rock for the first time. After that it was just an occasional flinch. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, that I _really _do not like her character. It's not just because the actress was so bad, the character Tess Tyler is just so obnoxious. The mean disney girl is supposed to be fun, and dumb and not so ... eh, like this one. So, I usually don't like stories where she's featured, I'm always like, make you own mean character! But, I decided, what the heck, right? Let's give the girl a chance. So, there's a strong possibility that this is horrible on every thinkable level. _

* * *

**Tess Tyler**

She was the one for you. No way.

You said that to me one night. You came to me the next.

I couldn't say no. She was out another night, so I came to you.

You didn't refuse. I was happy for awhile.

But I knew you weren't. Not with me, at least. Sometimes

you would even scream out her name, and I would pretend like I didn't notice.

Because you were finally mine, even only for a little while.

You would always say we should just stay low.

You would always say she couldn't know.

She was the one for you. No _fucking_ way.

-

We weren't right for each other. No way.

I was sure we was. One hundred percent.

Apparently, you wasn't. At all. One day _he_ came to me.

Him of all persons. Told me you had told him about the two of us.

He told me, how much you resented me, and that you couldn't stand the sight of me.

I found it weird, since he so obviously wants her for himself.

But he told me the same thing you did.

You would always say we should just stay low.

You would always say she couldn't know.

She was the one for you. No _fucking_ way.

-

You dumped me. _Me!_ No way.

What can I fucking say?

You hurt me. Broke my heart. But you didn't realize.

I never showed any emotion.

You never shared any emotion.

The worst part?

You said that same shit you always told me.

You would always say we should just stay low.

You would always say she couldn't know.

She was the one for you. No _fucking_ way.

-

* * *

_**A/N:** So how did I handle the awful Tess Tyler? Hopefully decent. :) _

_review, sugar :)_


	7. Peggy Dupree

-

-

-

-

**Peggy Dupree**

This had gone on for too long. It had.

You didn't realize what you were putting both of them through.

Were you really that ignorant or just stupid?

They would both do anything for you, but you didn't realize.

I knew which of them you really loved, and we both knew that you had to tell him.

It wasn't fair to the other guy. They were best friends. They had always been.

But then you came along.

You ruined their friendship for good.

You are going to break his heart for ever.

This had gone on for too long. It had.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Short, i know, but i'll upload two others today aswell.

-

-

review, and you'll get a cookie (:


	8. Connie Torres

-

-

-

**Connie Torres **

Make up your mind, _mija_.

He's my son-in-law, and you know I love him.

But do you? Does he love you?

And then there is the other one, Nate.

He's my best friend's son, and you know I love him.

But do you? Is he just a friend to you?

No one knows, let alone any of them.

You can't live your life like this.

You can't have both of them on standby.

Make up your mind, _mija._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

A/N: Blah. Smile a little (:


	9. Brown Cesario

-

-

-

**Brown Cesario**

Don't do any more damage. Please.

You're always accusing him. So is she. But she hides it.

You always have to be the hero. Do you ever think about giving my

nephew a chance? Sure, he's a jerk and you're probably the better guy.

But have you ever thought that he might be the _right_ guy?

He's acting like a spoiled brat, to keep up his image.

I would know how that is after touring with Mick Jagger and Aerosmith.

You know they're meant to be together, so I don't want your buts.

I've chosen my team, and I am loyal. Don't you think she will be too in the end?

Don't do any more damage. Please.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: Next, is the last one. The final one. The ending.

and you'll just have to wait and see who it is about(:


	10. Mitchie Gray

**Mitchie Gray**

You love me. You do.

I know you do. I just know.

In addition, for that I could not be happier.

Yesterday, you came home with flowers. You apologized for all those times you made me cry.

You did not mean to, you said. You truly made me regret all those times

I ran to him for comfort. Made me feel guilty because,

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You regret everything. You do.

I know you do. I just know.

And that makes me sad. You are not the only one to blame.

Nevertheless, you think you are. Stupid boy.

You keep telling me how sorry you are for lying to me.

There, I have to stop you.

After all, I never told you about him.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You have your reasons. You do.

I know you do. I just know.

I just never quite understood that until now.

You are a rockstar. It's your identity.

Who am I trying to change you? I am a selfish _bitch_.

It's just, for so long all I ever knew was how he acted.

I'm sorry for trying to get you to be like him.

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second. I liked that, I did.

-

You act the sweetest. You do.

I can't complain. You've become the perfect gentleman. I'm not you worthy anymore.

Everyday, I'm afraid you'll wake up and realize that _she_ was what you wanted all along.

Because, before I had reasons. I had reasons to be a slut. A bitch.

But now, I will break your heart, when you realize,

I'm not the definition of perfect. Because I can't forget all those times when,

He would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You do stay faithful. You do.

You said you wanted to prove your love to me.

Of course, that I could not understand.

That is, until you got down on one knee.

You said that you wanted to be with me forever.

I was so happy it was you in front of me,

So happy that I didn't pick him so long ago, even though

he would make me forget about the world for a minute.

He would make me forget about you for just a second.

I liked that, I did.

-

You complete me. You do.

I can not live without you. Literally.

You're not perfect, and neither am I.

But as I stand here in my white dress looking at you,

Thinking back to this morning when I witnessed the white pregnancy test come out positive,

I can not possibly be happier.

And as my good friend Nate would describe the sight of me,

I smile every time you kiss my forehead,

My eyes twinkle when you hold my hand.

Shane Gray, **I do**.

-

* * *

**A/N: **You know, It's been my intention all along to make it turn out Smitchie, but then when I started write this I was like, well what about Nate? And I was like, no way it has to be Nitchie! But, then I reread my story, and I noticed all the little signs I left for myself and I _had_ to make it Smitchie in the end(: So, I hope ya'll liked my first attempt at a mini-full-length story.

**review, & i'll bake you a cupcake. **

**(:**


End file.
